With the ever increasing popularity of various adhesive bandage systems for both home use as well as professional use, the difficulties encountered in removing adhesive bandages from the body are well known. In particular, the pain and discomfort caused by removing an adhesive bandage from the body of an individual is well known to most people.
Typically, a bandage is securely adhered to the skin of the individual in order to achieve its desired result. However, when the bandage is to be removed, the adhesive continues to adhere strongly to both hair and skin, causing great difficulty and pain to the individual as the surface skin and hairs are separated from the adhesive material.
In an attempt to overcome the discomfort caused by removal of adhesive bandages, the adhesive level employed on some bandages has been reduced, so that removal can be accomplished with less discomfort. However, as a result of this approach, the efficacy of the adhesive has been reduced and these bandages tend to become dislodged more easily, when not desired.
An alternate approach has been to employ a detackifying solution to the bandage in order to reduce the adhesive effect prior to the removal of the bandage. However, the present state of the art compositions incorporate ingredients which are known to have toxic effects which may cause skin irritations from use. Consequently, such detackifying compositions are not generally available to the purchasing public and are distributed only to hospitals or physicians for controlled use.
Consequently, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a detackifying composition which incorporates no harmful or toxic ingredients.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a detackifying composition having the characteristic features described above which can be quickly and easily used by the general public to assist in removing adhesive bandages.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a detackifying composition having the characteristic features described above which is easy to use and is highly effective in reducing the adhesive characteristics of conventional bandages, thereby allowing adhesive bandages to be removed quickly and easily without any discomfort.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.